


Sing A Song

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon being serious for once in a lifetime, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm kinda proud, M/M, Patrick is gr8, Pete being a bit of a dick in a good way, Ryan being upset, Tyler apologizes unnecessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the verse of Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches! Mikey asks Tyler to sing him and Gerard to sleep, and some of the other boys overhear and get excited that Tyler can sing. Lots of fluff, slight angst, and a good dose of humor.I'm really proud of this one, I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

“Tyler?” Mikey’s voice was so soft from the doorway that Tyler barely heard it.

“What’s wrong, Mikey? Do you need help? Is Gerard having a panic attack?”

“Um, n-no, I was wondering if maybe… maybe you could sing? Like last night? For us to sleep?”

“Sure I will,” Tyler said, getting up and following Mikey down the hall. Mikey climbed into bed, and Tyler pulled the blankets snug around each boy and then turned out the lights. He sat at the foot of Gerard’s bed and began to sing a song he wrote at some point.

“Now, the night is coming to an end,  
The sun will rise, and we will try again.

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life is free,  
Take pride  
In what is sure  
To die…”

Tyler took a deep breath and let his emotions flow through his voice. He missed singing freely like this… He wondered if Dallon had a piano or keyboard so he could practice setting chords to his songs. His voice was strong and clear as he started the second verse.

“I will fear the night again,  
I hope I'm not my only friend.

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life is free,  
Take pride  
In what is sure  
To die.”

Tyler checked to make sure the boys were asleep, then got up and turned towards the door. He jumped and clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Dallon, Brendon, Patrick, and Josh at the door.

“Dude, you’re a great singer,” Josh said, stepping back to let Tyler into the hallway.

“Fuck, that was beautiful! Did you write that?” Brendon asked, and Tyler nodded.

“You’ve got talent,” Patrick informed him.

“That was amazing. You’re welcome to mess around on the keyboard or guitar in the music room downstairs,” Dallon said with a smile. Tyler nodded, a bit overwhelmed by the praise. Music room?  
One would think he’d remember a music room, but apparently not.  
Dallon, Brendon, and Josh headed to their respective rooms, but Patrick stuck behind to walk Tyler down the hall.

“If you ever want to join us, Pete and I write songs together sometimes. I’d love to see what else you have.”

“That would be cool,” Tyler replied. “I think I’d like that.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Okay. ‘Night, Patrick.”

“Good night, Tyler.”

\-----

“How many songs have you written?” Pete asked. They were all sitting on Patrick’s bed, notebooks and pencils in hand.

“Maybe five?” Tyler replied, scrunching up his nose. “I think five.”

“We’ve written a couple each, and then we wrote a few together. Maybe eight or ten total,” Patrick said. “Do you have a favorite of yours?”

“I don’t think so,” Tyler shook his head. “Some are better than others, but I don’t have a favorite. A lot of mine come from poems, so they’re weird. Like… kinda rap.”

“Really? That’s cool,” Pete said. “Neither of us really rap much.”

“Would you show us one of your raps? It sounds really interesting,” Patrick added.

“Sure,” Tyler shrugged. “Should I actually… rap it?”

“If you want,” Pete said.

“Okay…” Tyler exhaled. “This song’s called ‘Addict With a Pen.’ The rap is at the end.”

“Hello...  
We haven't talked in quite some time  
I know I haven't been the best of sons.  
Hello...  
I've been traveling in the desert of my mind  
And I haven't found a drop  
Of life  
I haven't found a drop  
Of you  
I haven't found a drop  
I haven't found a drop  
Of water…”

Tyler took a deep breath and began to rap. Was rap really the word for it? He didn’t know.

“I try desperately to run through the sand,  
As I hold the water  
In the palm of my hand,  
Cause it's all that I have  
And it's all that I need and  
The waves of the water  
Mean nothing to me,  
But I try my best  
And all that I can to  
Hold tightly onto  
What's left in my hand,  
But no matter how  
How tightly I will strain,  
The sand will slow me down,  
And the water will drain,  
I'm just being dramatic  
In fact,  
I'm only at it again  
As an addict with a pen,  
Who's addicted to the wind  
As it blows me back and forth,  
Mindless, spineless, and pretend  
Of course I'll be here again,  
See you tomorrow,  
But it's the end of today,  
End of my ways  
As a walking denial  
My trial was filed as a crazy  
Suicidal head case,  
But you specialize in dying  
You hear me screaming, "Father,"  
And I'm lying here just crying,  
So wash me with your water…”

“Wow,” Patrick said.

“Wow,” Pete echoed.

“Wow,” Brendon said, and everyone jumped. “What? I heard singing so here I am.”

“Fine. Just… keep the dick jokes to a minimum, ‘cause we’re trying to be productive,” Patrick sighed.

“Are you calling me unproductive?” Brendon joked, and Pete shut him up with a glare.

“Anyway,” Pete said. “That was amazing, Tyler.”

Tyler shrugged uncomfortably.

“No, seriously. We should hold a talent show so you can perform for everyone or something…”

“Oh, I dunno about that,” Tyler mumbled. “I’m not that good.”

“You are that good,” Patrick said earnestly. “You’re really good.”

“I don’t think-”

“Excuse me,” Brendon crouched down so he was looking up at Tyler on the bed. “Tyler, listen. Do you see my face?”

Tyler nodded.

“Do you see how my face is completely serious?”

Tyler nodded again.

“I’m only gonna say it once, because being serious takes a lot of fucking energy. You are an amazing singer. You are an amazing rapper. You have amazing lyrics. I’m really fucking impressed by your talent. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tyler whispered.

“Good. Now you better cherish that fucking moment. I don’t get serious, ever.” Brendon sprawled back on the floor and closed his eyes. The room was silent. Tyler’s cheeks were pink, and Pete and Patrick were staring at each other in surprise at Brendon’s speech. Brendon then let out a loud snore, and Pete lost it. He laughed so hard that Patrick looked concerned and Tyler was considering going to get Dallon. And somehow, Brendon was still asleep.

“Peter, breathe! It’s not that funny.”

“It is!” Pete wheezed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Patrick glared unhappily at his boyfriend.

“I’m not laughing. Tyler’s not laughing.”

“It’s- not my- fault…” -Pete gasped for breath- “that you- two lack a- sense of- humor…”

Patrick looked slightly offended. “I have a sense of humor, just not that of an eight-year-old.”

Tyler actually snorted.

“Ooh, burn,” he whispered. Pete just laughed harder.

“Go away, Peter. And take your obstreperously somnolent friend with you.”

Pete stood up, still cackling, and dragged Brendon out of the room by an ankle. Patrick turned to Tyler and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud scream from the hall.

“PETE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?!??” Ryan shouted.

“Nothing! He fell asleep!”

“AND YOU DECIDED TO DRAG HIM AROUND THE HOUSE??!?”

“He was snoring, and Patrick told me to get him out of the room!”

Patrick stood up and poked his head out the door.

“That’s incorrect, I told Peter to get out and take Brendon with him. I did not specify how.”

“Why the hell was he in your room in the first place?” Ryan was still seething. Tyler got up and joined Patrick in the doorway.

“It’s my fault, he wanted to heard me sing,” Tyler said, his head down. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan was slightly confused, but still slightly upset.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler repeated, his voice shaking.

“Dude, it’s so not your fault,” Pete said. “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. Ryan’s the one who’s blowing things up.”

Tyler’s hands trembled, and Ryan looked angry again.

“I’m not-”

“Ryan, by no means am I trying to provoke you, but kindly close your mouth. You’re making Tyler anxious and uncomfortable,” Patrick interrupted. He placed an arm around Tyler’s shoulders and led him back to the bed where they’d been sitting before.

“Are you alright, Tyler?”

Tyler shrugged, still a bit shaky. He hated himself for being so sensitive. He was such a baby. He was afraid to say anything in case he broke down.

“Can I sing you a song?”

Tyler nodded.

“I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch

You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
Said I'll be fine  
Till the hospital or American Embassy  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back”

Tyler began to relax, letting Patrick’s voice push his thoughts away. Patrick’s arm was still around him, and he leaned into the embrace.

“I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you”

Tyler closed his eyes and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time.

“They say the captain  
Goes down with the ship  
So, when the world ends  
Will God go down with it?  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you  
What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch”

Patrick was silent a moment.

“That’s all I have,” he said. “I might add more, though.”

Tyler didn’t reply, and Patrick looked at him to make sure he was alright. He was asleep.

“Why does this keep happening?” Patrick grumbled to himself. He scooted his shoulder out from under Tyler’s head and laid him properly on the bed. He frowned in fake annoyance, but he was secretly proud of himself for making Tyler feel safe. He pulled out his notebook and tapped his nose with his pen. He had a faint idea for the ending of the song he sang to Tyler, but he wasn’t sure how it would work. He wanted the voices to overlap… but where? He scribbled down a few ideas and decided to bring it up to Pete later. Pete would figure it out, he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More to come... Xoxo


End file.
